


Rentrez chez vous

by Aeto



Category: Bigflo&Oli
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeto/pseuds/Aeto
Summary: Florian et Olivio fuient la guerre qui ravage la France depuis quelques mois. Face à la mort et à la violence, plus rien de compte, si ce n'est : rester ensemble.





	Rentrez chez vous

**Author's Note:**

> Il ne s'agit que d'une fiction, qui ne saurait retranscrire les caractères réels des rappeurs. L'histoire se passe dans l'univers alternatif proposé par le titre 'Rentrez chez vous'. Bonne lecture...  
> Aëto

_Une femme s’agrippe à mes hanches et m'entraîne dans la danse. Le bateau se retourne, on se colle et on coule, nos appels à l'aide sont perdus dans houle !_

 

      Je sens l'eau envahir ma bouche, mes yeux se ferment, je suis incapable de résister à la violence des vagues. Soudain, pris d'un élan de vigueur désespérée, je bats des pieds, mes poumons brûlants, tout mon corps criant grâce. L'air me manque cruellement, je me sens partir. Je crève la surface, prenant une grande goulée d'air, avant qu'une vague ne me submerge et ne menace de m'emporter par le fond une fois de plus. Je lutte, rassemblant mes dernières forces pour m'accrocher aux débris de notre bateau. Je dus perdre conscience, vaincu par le froid, l'épuisement, la douleur. Mes muscles tétanisés me gardèrent amarrés au bateau, et je pense que je n'ai dû ma survie qu'à cela. Je me réveillai dans une pièce en bois, couché dans un lit confortable. Mon esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas à faire le lien entre mes souvenirs. La guerre, le bateau, la mer... Pris de vertige, je me crispai sur les draps comme s'ils allaient se dérober sous moi. Il me semblait encore sentir le roulis du bateau, et entendre les cris de la fillette happée par la mer. Je me mis à trembler en prenant ma tête dans mes bras. Tout était allé si vite... La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, me faisant lever brusquement la tête. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux tasses à la main. Elle s'approcha doucement, et posa une tasse sur une chaise près du lit. Je la fixait d'un air égaré, sans comprendre.

 

\- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

 

      Ma propre voix me paraissait éraillée, fatiguée, sur le point de se briser. La femme s'était assise au bout du lit, et soufflait sur sa tasse. Elle me considérait avec un mélange de pitié et de douceur.

 

\- Tu t'es échoué sur la plage en bas de chez moi, je t'ai trouvé à demi noyé, accroché à une carcasse de bateau. Comment t'appelles-tu, naufragé ?

 

\- Je... Je m'appelle Florian. Florian Ordonez. Je viens de France, j'avais embarqué sur un bateau, pour traverser la Méditerranée. Je devais rejoindre ma famille de l'autre côté. Mon petit frère...

 

      Je parlais d'un ton haché, en un flot irrépressible. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perdu, aussi démuni. Cela faisait combien de jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Oli ? La femme se présenta sous le nom de Gabrielle Saunier, seule habitante de sa petite île perdue en plein mer. Elle me recueillit et me soigna pendant plusieurs jours. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Elle finit par m'avouer à contrecœur qu'elle possédait un bateau, un petit modèle solide comme un âne, pouvant sans mal effectuer la traversée. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon départ de Marseille. Ils devaient tous me penser mort... Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Alors un soir, nous embarquâmes, tournant le dos à cette Europe en ruine. Gabrielle avait fini par couper la radio, dégoûtée de n'entendre que des horreurs entrecoupées de longs silences grésillants. Il nous fallut trois heures de navigation prudente pour rallier notre destination. J'avais donc tant dérivé ? Nous accostâmes de nuit, dans une crique protégée des regards. Gabrielle avait insisté pour que nous y allions de nuit. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire enfermer dans leur camp, avait-elle ajouté d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Je longeai le grillage surmonté de barbelé qui délimitait le camp des réfugiés, cherchant un moyen discret de passer de l'autre côté. J'allais trouver ma famille, les faire sortir d'ici et les mettre en sécurité chez ma bienfaitrice. Nous aviserions plus tard de la suite des opérations. Soudain, mon cœur fit un bond. Je reconnaîtrais cette silhouette entre mille, même de nuit, même de loin. _Oli !_

      Je m'approchai en toute hâte, manquant de trébucher, attentif malgré tout à rester discret. Il se tenait debout derrière le grillage, un regard dur fixé sur la mer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il me vit, mais n'eut pas d'autre mouvement. Il semblait paralysé, comme incapable de respirer.

 

\- Oli... Oli, c'est moi, c'est Florian ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te retrouver !

 

      J'étais transporté par une vague de bonheur, et trop aveuglé pour me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard, et mon bateau a chaviré, mais je suis là, je vais vous sortir de là.

 

      J'avais vaguement conscience de Gabrielle faisant le guet à quelque pas de moi. Je faisais maintenant face à mon petit frère, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

 

\- Va-t-en.

 

      C'était un murmure, une supplique. Oli n'avait pas croisé mon regard, et regardait obstinément la mer. Pris au dépourvu, je ne su que répondre. L'euphorie laissa la place à une inquiétude sourde. Je remarquai son air épuisé, ses cernes, et des bleus sur son cou. Mon instinct protecteur me hurlait de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, que son grand frère était là pour le protéger. Mais le grillage barbelé nous séparait impitoyablement. Oli avait glissé ses doigts entre les mailles métalliques, et serrait le grillage à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je pouvais le deviner même dans la semi-pénombre. Je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, et les ombres mangeant son visage ne parvenaient pas à me cacher ses larmes.

 

\- Va-t-en, réitéra-t-il. Pars, Florian, je t'en supplie.

\- Oli, je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il ? Je vais vous sortir de là, on va repartir tous ensemble !

\- Arrêtes, arrêtes, arrêtes ! Tu es mort, Florian ! Mort ! Ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ?

 

      Sa voix s'était brisé sur la fin. L'horreur me prit à la gorge. Olivio, mon petit frère, me pensait mort ! Je posais mes doigts sur les siens, au-travers du grillage. Sa respiration se modifia légèrement, il baissa la tête et appuya son front contre le maillage métallique. Je mourrai de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, lui faire comprendre que j'étais bien vivant, bien réel. Un sanglot lui échappa :

 

\- Pourquoi reviens-tu, encore et toujours ? Pourquoi t'attends-je, encore et toujours ? Laisse-moi tranquille, Flo, s'il te plaît...

\- Oli, je suis vivant. Oli, regarde-moi ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu, mais je suis là, bien vivant. Regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

 

      Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je vis combien il avait souffert, combien il souffrait encore maintenant, refusant d'y croire.

 

\- Comment puis-je te faire confiance, Flo ? souffla-t-il. Tu es venu presque tout les soirs depuis notre arrivée. Je t'ai parlé comme je te parle maintenant. Alors dis-moi, comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne va pas t'évaporer à l'aube, comme les autres fois. Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner une fois de plus ?

 

      Chacun de ses mots étaient comme un poignard dans mon cœur. La douleur que je percevais dans sa voix me laissais à court de mot. Je ne pouvais que serrer ses doigts un peu plus fort. Il reprit d'une voix sans âme, comme épuisée d'avoir trop souvent répété les mêmes mots.

 

\- Maman est morte il y a quatre jours. Je sais que je te l'avais déjà dit, mais parfois tu oublies ce que je te dis d'un soir à l'autre. Elle a attrapé une saloperie aux poumons, à cause de la poussière. Beaucoup meurent comme ça ici, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas où est Papa. On a été séparé dès notre arrivé ici, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

 

      Un grand froid m'avait envahi à l'annonce de la mort de ma mère. Oli enchaînait les phrases sans émotions, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Il continuait sa litanie sans se préoccuper de savoir si je l'écoutais. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi tout seul à la mer. Refusant de me laisser aller au chagrin, je reportai toute mon énergie sur le moment présent, sur mon petit frère enfermé comme un animal derrière ce grillage. Gabrielle m'appela à mi-voix. Elle m'indiquait du bras un passage possible. Je m'écartai de la barrière, m'apprêtant à la rejoindre pour faire évader Oli.

 

\- Flo, non ! s'écria-t-il. Ne pars pas, Flo ! Ne pars pas !

 

      Il criait à plein poumon, perdu dans ses délires, pour que je ne le quitte pas, pour que je ne l'abandonne pas, pour que je reste avec lui, Flo ! Je le vis tomber à genoux en hurlant à la lune avant que Gabrielle ne m'empoigne durement le bras et ne me force à me tapir dans la végétation côtière, tremblant de peine et d'incompréhension. Oli... Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ses cris eurent tôt fait d'ameuter des surveillants. J'entendis des cris de colère et des imprécations dans une langue incompréhensible. Des bruits de lutte, aussi, des bruits de poings s'écrasant contre un corps, jusqu'à ce que mon frère se tût. Gabrielle me maîtrisait trop sûrement pour que je puisse intervenir. Enfin, lorsque le calme fut revenu, elle me guida vers le point de passage. Elle avait discrètement coupé quelques mailles, et je pus me faufiler à l'intérieur. Je me glissai entre les tentes de fortune, ombre parmi les ombres. Enfin, je retrouvai mon frère, étendu près du grillage. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, le prenant délicatement dans mes bras. Ils l'avaient salement amoché. Une colère sombre s'embrasa en moi, me hurlant de les retrouver et de les faire payer. Mais je gardai mon sang-froid, me concentrant plutôt pour sauver mon frère. Je passai un bras sous ses épaules, et le portai vers l’accro dans le grillage. Gabrielle m'aida à faire embarquer Oli, toujours inconscient. Le trajet retour se fit dans un silence tendu, uniquement brisé par le ronronnement du moteur et les clapotis de la mer étale. Des flashs de mon naufrage me revenaient par moment, et je m'agrippai à mon frère comme à une bouée de sauvetage. De retour chez Gabrielle, on s'occupa d'Oli. Il portait beaucoup de bleu, et avait saigné du nez. Il avait maigri, aussi. J'étais à la fois furieux, malheureux et épuisé. Je n'avais pas été là pour le protéger... Je cédai mon lit à Oli, et Gabrielle monta un lit de camp pour moi, aux côtés de mon petit frère. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je tentai de le veiller, mais le sommeil m'écrasa comme une chape de plomb.

      Le petit matin s'infiltra dans la chambre avec quelques rayons irréels. J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc et propre, et tournai la tête vers Oli, encore endormi. Il avait le front plissé, comme s'il avait mal. Je me levai sur un coude, ne sachant que faire. Il se retourna en gémissant, son visage exprimant un profond chagrin. Il se retourna encore, le torse couvert de sueur. Je lui parlai, ne sachant s'il fallait le réveiller.

 

\- FLORIAN !

 

      Il s'était brusquement assis en hurlant, le souffle court et l'air égaré, en proie à une terreur sans nom. Son regard tomba sur moi et il fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, se recroquevillant, au mépris de ses blessures. Tout son corps était secoué de sanglots douloureux. Je le pris contre moi et le serrai fort dans mes bras, le berçant du mieux possible en lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se calma enfin, après un long moment, mais ne fit pas mine de se dégager.

 

\- On t'a attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde, sur le ferry, fit-il à mi-voix. Maman disait que tu nous rejoindrais, mais je savais que je ne devais pas y croire. Je me répétais tous les soirs que je ne te reverrai plus. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire. Jusqu'au jour où... où une femme est arrivée au camp. Elle disait qu'elle avait embarqué un jour après nous, sur un petit bateau mené par un passeur. Elle a dit que le bateau avait chaviré et que tout le monde à part elle avait coulé. Je lui ai demandé si elle se souvenait des passagers et... entre autre, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un jeune homme avec une petite fille dans les bras. Il était petit et maigre, avec des cheveux noirs, une casquette et un sweat. Et que sur le bateau, il répétait à la petite fille qu'ils allaient rejoindre sa famille, qu'ils allaient retrouver son petit frère. Elle a dit que le jeune homme disait faire du rap, et qu'il montrerait à la petite fille ce qu'il faisait, un jour. Elle m'a dit...

\- Chut... Oui, j'étais bien sur ce bateau, et la petite fille...

      Je m'interrompis, la gorge serrée.

\- La petite fille m'a échappé des bras lorsqu'on a chaviré. Je me suis accroché au bateau retourné, je crois, et j'ai dérivé jusqu'ici. Gabrielle, qui possède cette maison, m'a recueilli chez elle. Je lui dois la vie. C'est grâce à son bateau que j'ai pu aller te chercher. J'ai eu si peur de mourir, de ne plus te revoir...

\- Je te voyais tout les soirs, Flo, murmura Oli d'une voix étranglée. Tu étais là, sur la plage, à quelques pas de moi. Tu ne t'approchais jamais trop mais on pouvait discuter. Mais tu finissais toujours par partir, tu ne restais jamais avec moi. Je... j'avais l'impression de te voir mourir à chaque fois.

 

      Je lui frottai le dos pour le réconforter, lui promettant de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, refusant de le faire souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert. Gabrielle avait la délicatesse de ne pas nous interrompre, nous laissant revivre l'un avec l'autre. J'avais été si proche de le perdre...


End file.
